Petropolis Afterdark
by Lunerpet
Summary: Hello and welcome to my first ever short fic collection set, each chapter is another fic so no two are the same, nothing here is canon from my other fic's, each update will post a all new short one shot fic, enjoy the darkside of Lunerpet's mind.
1. Disclaimer

**This is a one shot fic, it is here to just get out of my head, and will not have anything more to it, this is a dark fic, I will write other dark fics at times, but every chapter is something else, unless the readers wish me to continue one of these, I will not, every chapter is something that sparks my ideas but I don't have a story for them, I do this all the time in my head, but now it's on here, I hope everyone enjoys it, and I warn that not all fics are the same rating, some will be cleaner then others, and most I will not say all the fic's here will be dark, there will be several things coming to this, and welcome to Lunerpet's darker then normal side. be ready for anything, thank you and please R&R.**

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, I do however own rights to all Luna Alley use and other OC's, please take in mind that all chapters are other fic's each with their own rating, however they are dark, even if some are more mild then the others.**

**Character death, there will be people who die, Dudley and even Kitty are not safe in this Collection as they are in my other works even the OC's will die at times.**

**Violence, rape and slavery, some stories will have bloody violence and shocking rape, rape is sex against someone's will, there will be at times where the villains win and make a character into their slave and etc.**

**Some fic's are based on the episodes, with a darker twist.**

**If one of the fic's is popular enough, and is requested by voters and readers I will write a full on story with the popular fic.**

**If you have a problem with these fic's being too dark or too much rape and all that, please note that I didn't force you to read this, and please remember that this has nothing to do with the main stream fic's I have, and they are sick twisted ideas I'm letting out of the cage in my mind.**

**Guest cameos, Depending on the fic there will be guest stars, which could be other OC's or crossovers.**

**Length of fic's, each one will have a different length, some will be longer then others, however, please keep in mind that they are all one shots, one chapter, so I will not be introducing character's or their backgrounds, it is to be expected that you know the characters by having already read my other fic's, if you do not know Luna or Amanda or any of my OC's, or even the canon characters, please read the other fic's to learn about them.**

**Ratings, each fic has their own rating, the one shown is rated M, for all the violence and sex, that is not true for all the fic's however, some will be rated T and so on.**

**What if's, what if's are always welcome, some stories are based on what if's, say as what if Dudley did something he didn't do in a real episode, or if Luna was mind controlled by the villains, or even if Kitty wasn't a Tuff Agent at all and worked as only a Secretary.**

**With all this said, please enjoy the twisted mind of Lunerpet and remember to review.**


	2. Innocence Taken

**RATED: R.**

Kitty, Dudley and Luna were doing their normal routine, the tan cat girl known as Kitty was cleaning her claws, a cat like her always enjoyed clean weapons, Dudley the white dog with black ears was drooling over some meat on his computer, and the blue cat girl was working on a small device of some kind.

Kitty looked up at Luna and moved her black hair from her green eyes. "Say Luna, how is that coming along? That uh..whatever it's called?"

Luna smiled, and brushed her violet long hair from her gem pink eyes and showed her the device that looked like a cube. "It's a special prison, I figure with the prison getting full with creeps and villains, we need a place to put them, and maybe even help them learn the error of their ways"

Dudley looked over at them with his blue eyes. "You made a tiny prison cube?"

"Hehe, no Dudley, it's more like a trap to put villains into a station in space, my robot friends are building it as we speak" Luna explained as she kept messing with it.

"Wow, a prison in space, that's new, and that gives us a great way to stop crime, with villains trapped in space and all" Kitty smiled and finished cleaning her claws.

"That's amazing Luna, when will it be ready?" Dudley asked as he looked over his meat again.

"Not for awhile, the robots can only work so fast and I'm busy with other projects to help them speed it along" Luna put the cube to the side as she spoke.

"Don't worry Luna, you'll get it all done, with your amazing intelligence" Kitty said as she put away her claw cleaning kit. "You guys want some lunch?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Dudley jumped out of his chair. "Can we get a lot of bacon!?"

"I could use something to eat" Luna said with a smile and put down her cube. "Let's go"

Kitty got up and grabbed her jacket. "Yeah!"

Dudley, Luna and Kitty got up and went into the garage and got into the Tuff mobile.

"Where are we going to eat?" Luna asked as she buckled in.

"I vote Mutty burgs!" Dudley said with as he jumped.

"Dudley that's a place for kids" Kitty got into the drivers seat. "We're not going there, we're going to Burger hut, that way we all get something we want"

""Aww, my mom loves to take me to Mutty burgs" Dudley said as he into the front seat.

"Oh stop Dudley, that place was too childish anyway" Kitty said as they drove off.

"Do you think there will be an attack while we're out?" Luna asked worried.

"Oh nothing bad ever happens on these slow days" Kitty reassured her as they drove.

"Okay then" Luna said as she relaxed.

Kitty drove them to the fast food joint with a large sign that read Burger hut, and parked the car. "Let's go eat!"

Dudley jumped out of the car and rushed in. "MEAT!"

"Hehe, Oh Dudley" Luna got out and walked inside.

"Wait up you guys!" Kitty got out and followed after them.

Dudley grabbed a seat and sat down at a corner table, and Luna walked up to him and sat down.

"I hope they have a lot of bacon!" Dudley said not even looking at the menu.

Luna smiled and looked at the menu. "Oh, they have a new menu, all this looks so good"

Kitty walked up and sat with them. "So what are we hungry for?"

"Well Dudley want's bacon, and I think I want the chicken sandwich and fries, you?" Luna said looking at the menu.

"I think I want the fish and chips combo meal" Kitty said looking up from her menu.

"Okay, some Bacon cheese burgers, with extra bacon, chicken sandwich with curly fries and the fish and chips combo" Luna named off what they all wanted.

The the waitress walked up, she was another cat she had gray fur, with black stripes that went around her, she had brown eyes and but her tail was short for a cat. "Hi my name is Jamie, What can I get you guys?"

"Bacon cheese burgers with extra bacon for the guy, chicken sandwich with curly fries for my friend here and I'll have the fish and chips combo meal" Kitty said for them.

"Okay, and anything to drink?" She asked.

"We'll take some soda, I'll have pet cola, Dudley likes toilet water flavored soda, and Luna well have some fruit punch" Kitty listed the sodas they wanted.

"Great, it'll be ready shortly" She smiled and left.

"She was nice, so how are things going with your families?" Luna spoke up.

"My mom is busy going to different places around the world" Dudley said.

"My mom is at home doing her normal things" Kitty smiled.

"That's good to hear" Luna said as she leaned back. "I'm glad"

Jamie was in the back and grinned as she added a little something to the drinks and put them on a tray and walked over to their table. "Here is your drinks"

She set the drinks down on the table. "Enjoy you guys!"

Kitty took her drink. "Thanks!"

"Awesome!" Dudley took his and took a sip. "Mmmmm!"

"Yum" Luna took a straw and put it in the cup, and took a sip.

Jamie walked into the back and checked a package with three knock out pills missing. "There, it's done"

"Good work, your good doom material!" Snaptrap said as he walked out into the open for her to see.

"Haha, you sure know how to flatter a girl" Jamie laughed evilly.

Kitty drank more of the soda. "Haaaaa! that's good"

"Yeah, this is great!" Dudley drank his toilet water with glee.

"I agree!" Luna took another sip.

Soon Jamie walked up with a tray of their food. "And here is your food, eat up!"

Jamie put down their food and left with a grin.

Kitty let out a yawn as she took her meal and was about to eat, but her vision was blurry. "Wha...I'm suddenly...*yawn* tired..."

"Kitty? *yawn* why are we...sleepy..." Dudley smacked his head into his food and was asleep in a second.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Luna asked not tired at all.

"Luna..our drinks...*yawn*...must...have...been..." Kitty couldn't finish talks as she leaned against the window and fell asleep.

"Someone laced our drinks?!" Luna got up and shook them. "Wake up you two!"

"Hahaha! with those three out of the way, I shall destroy Tuff HQ!" Snaptrap said with a laugh but then he noticed that Luna was still up. "Hey, your supposed to be asleep!"

"What did you do!?" Luna glared at him.

"I payed the waitress to put you all to sleep, so I will have time to go with my plans to destroy Tuff HQ!" Snaptrap laughed as he rubbed his hands together.

"I won't let you do that Snaptrap, I might be weak, but I'll stop you!" Luna reached for her blaster in her jacket.

Jamie however had other plans and grabbed her arm and pulled out her blaster. "Tch, tch, sorry but no"

"Gave that back, you don't know what that rat can do!" Luna jumped back and Snaptrap grabbed her.

"Your not getting away!" Snaptrap wrapped his arm around her neck and started to choke her. "Your going to die, while your friends nap!"

"Gah! Let...go..." Luna struggled against him.

"Kill her Snappy, kill her!" Jamie said with glee.

Luna slammed the back of her head against his face. "Let go!"

Snaptrap let go of her and held his face. "Ahhhh! why you, that hurt!"

Luna ran out of the building, trying to get away, Jamie grabbed the blaster and ran after her as Snaptrap followed after as well, leaving Kitty and Dudley to sleep there.

Luna dashed out of the building as Jamie shot at her. "Get back here!"

Jamie ran after her and Luna dashed into a alleyway and tried to hide as Jamie looked around. "Where are you?"

Snaptrap looked around as he walked up to her. "Did you find her?"

"Does it look like I found her?" Jamie growled.

"Okay, okay, relax, she can't be to far" Snaptrap rolled his eyes.

Luna held her breath as she was in hiding, she needed to find out what they had planned, but she couldn't face them alone.

"Hello there" Jamie came up behind her and grabbed her. "Thought I didn't see you huh? Too bad so sad"

Luna punched her but she didn't feel it at all, instead she slapped her hard. "That was sad girl, time for you to learn your place"

Luna tried to get away but she slammed her to the ground. "Ow, stop it!"

"Oh, we're going to ruin you, Snappy, take it from here" Jamie pinned her down as Snaptrap walked over to them and grinned.

"What...what are you doing?" Luna got scared now. "Stop!"

"Shut up!" Jamie reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties. "Your going to regret going against us!"

"Oh, this is hot!" Snaptrap said as he unzipped his pants. "Time for some fun"

"Please, don't!" Luna cried out. "I'm begging you!"

"I said fucking shut it!" Jamie punched her hard across the face. "Unless you want to get really punished, I suggest you don't attract attention"

Snaptrap took out his rat dick and grabbed Luna's hips, Luna tried to struggle but she didn't speak so she wouldn't get hit again, Snaptrap pushed his cock against her pussy and thrusts into her deep without warning.

"GAHHH!" Luna cried out in pain. "STOP!"

"That's it!" Jamie slapped her and wrapped her hands around her throat, choking her.

Luna gasped as Snaptrap held onto her hips and thrusts faster with each thrust and he noticed her pussy bleeding from all the sudden pain, and Jaime forcing the air in her lungs out by choking her only caused more.

Luna tried to stop her and grabbed her arm weakly. "S...stop..."

Jamie stopped and grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head to the ground. "If you want me to stop, you'll be a good little slut, are we clear?"

Luna tried to breath but with her face in the ground it was still hard and tears were flowing from her eyes. "Ye...yes...please don't...*Sniff* hurt me..."

Snaptrap moaned as he enjoyed fucking his enemies greatest mind, he knew she could fight back and with the other two knocked out, this was all to easy. "Your so tight!"

Jamie pulled Luna's hair bringing her head back up and she brought her lips to hers kissing her. "Mmmmm!"

Luna tried to pull away but she was stronger then she was. "Mmmmm!"

Snaptrap got harder from seeing this and forced his cock deep into her kissing her womb.

Jamie kissed Luna deeply and rough as she used one hand to pull her hair and the other to grab her breasts and squeeze it so hard it hurt.

Luna choked as she wasn't allowed to breath much at all by Jamie, she needed to breath but she couldn't and she felt dizzy from the lack of air in her lungs, and Snaptrap wasn't going easy on her ether her whole lower half felt violated, his large cock breaking her delicate skin, she was being ripped in half, but she couldn't do a thing about it.

Snaptrap moaned as his cock grow inside Luna's bloody pussy, making it more painful for Luna, Jamie forced Luna's tongue out a bit and bit it, hard enough to hurt but not bleed, Luna could only whimper in pain as they tortured her.

Snaptrap kissed her womb as he felt his coming release, Jamie looked at Snaptrap, noticing he was watching them as he pounded into Luna's pussy, which got her horny.

"I'M CUMMING!" Snaptrap pulled out of her and stroked his cock really fast before cumming all over Luna's bloody and ripped apart pussy. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa..."

Jamie let go of Luna's mouth letting her breath. "Did you enjoy that whore?"

Luna was too dizzy with lack of air and blood to respond as she just laid there in pain trying to breath, she couldn't even see straight anymore, she was so far gone, her eye's were fogged over, as if her life was taken, blood and semen flowed down her pussy, she wasn't sure if it was Snaptrap's or hers, all she knew was that she was close to death she felt cold.

"Haha, what a weakling" Jamie said as she kicked Luna's side.

"Oof!" Luna held her side in pain.

"Come on, let's go, we don't have time for this anymore" Snaptrap said as he pulled up his pants.

"Coming Snappy!" Jamie said happily and they walked away.

Soon Kitty and Dudley ran around the corner and saw Luna. "LUNA!?"

They both rushed to her side and checked on her. "Oh thank god, she's breathing, barely"

"Why would anyone do this to someone so sweet?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know Dudley" Kitty said as tears formed in her eyes. "But I do know one thing...we'll make them pay...with their lives"

Kitty picked Luna up and they took her straight to a hospital, Kitty was pissed that her good friend was raped almost to death, and she was going to make Snaptrap and his ally pay...pay with their lives, Dudley felt the same as her, Luna was the most innocent girl he knew, and he wasn't going to forgive this.

**THE END.**

**A rape fic idea I had but I never could put it anywhere, well here you go, I don't know many people who like rape, but this is the darker half of what I think of, and this isn't the worst, more to come.**


	3. Sisterly Love

**Rating: R**

**Amy's POV.**

I laid in the bath tub relaxing, things had been quiet, my mom had to leave for about three weeks for her new job, to help raise us, it was a hard job taking care of me and my sisters, there was me, plus the seven others, that's eight kids and she was a single mother since my dad passed away, but I was in my twenty's now, only a few of my sisters were still children.

We were all just kids, haven't even left home yet, Julia was a trouble maker, she liked to tease and fool around with the family, but she didn't cause any harm, Kitty was a happy cheerleader, always perky, but as I was thinking to myself I heard the door open, I really need to lock it.

"Um...sis?" I heard my young sister Kitty speak.

"Yeah sis?" I said with a bit of an annoyed tone, she knew I didn't like people walking in on me even if It was her.

"Can we..talk?" Kitty asked sounding strangely nervous.

"Well...okay sis, only because it's you" I couldn't stay mad at my baby sis, I loved her. "What's on you're mind?"

"Well, my school mates were talking, it was about popping cherry's, do you know what that mean?" Kitty asked making me blush almost instantly, she had only recently turned of age to even think about that kind of stuff, and truth be told, I'm one of the only ones to lose my flower and Kitty knew it.

"Oh...uh, oh dear, wow..." I didn't know what to say, it was mom's job to tell her about the birds and the bees not mine, but with mom gone...I guess I'm the one in charge so I would have too. "Okay, close the door and sit down"

"Thanks sis, I can always rely on you" Kitty smiled as she sat down on the toilet seat.

"Okay since I'm naked I'll show you how "sex" works" I got out of the bath and sat on the edge of the tub. "first, tell me what you know?"

"Well, I studied about sex here and there, but it doesn't tell me how it works, I know about a pussy, but that's really it" Kitty blushed as she spoke, she wasn't all that comfortable talking about her privates.

"Well, here, I'll show you, first, I need you to undress" I said as I felt my tail quiver a bit.

"Oh...okay.." Kitty blushed and slowly grabbed her pants and started to take them off, I stared at her, somehow feeling excited.

Kitty took off her pants showing me her white lace panties with a teddy dog on her cute buttocks, I felt myself getting hot looking at her panties, okay, okay I admit, I have a...thing for my sisters, some might call it sick or incest, but with four crazy hot sisters and three sisters growing up to be super hot, who wouldn't want a piece of them?

"Is this good?" Kitty asked me and I shook my head.

"No, you need to be naked too sis" I said, as I hide my drool from her, my mouth was watering as I wanted her, her cat curiosity could easily benefit us both, I could teach her about sex, and get off myself, it was perfect for us both, we both won.

"Oh boy..." Kitty nervously took off her shirt, she always liked the long sleeves for some reason, me on the other hand? I liked to show off my body, that's why as soon as my breasts came in I started wearing tube tops and short shorts, the only one that didn't like that change was my mom, but that's what moms do.

"Come on sis, I'll let you use my special shampoo if you join me in the tub" I coaxed her, trying to get her to take off her clothes faster.

"I don't know sis, we bathed together as kids, wouldn't it be weird if we did it now?" Kitty looked confused at me.

"Kitty, you do know your getting naked for me to teach you about sex right? That's far more awkward then bathing together" I said with a smile.

"You have a point big sis" Kitty took off her shirt showing me her white lace bra.

"Cute..." I whisper to myself. "Okay take off the underwear"

"Do I have to?" Kitty asked embarrassed, I couldn't help but coo at her cute embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"Come on you" I teased her a bit, I always loved to see my sisters embarrassed it was so cute.

"Okay sis" Kitty said as she unhooked her training bra and put it to the side with her other clothes, I smiled as I looked at her still developing breasts, she was old enough for sex but her breasts was still growing.

I watched her move her hands down and she slipped off her panties and put them with her other clothes, I saw her cute little folds between her legs and smiled, I couldn't help myself from being hot and bothered now, hey don't judge me, I'm straight like any girl, but just not when it comes to my sisters.

Kitty blushed harder and I got up and went over to her. "Don't worry, I'll make your first orgasm feel amazing"

"Sis?" Kitty looked at me so innocently I almost felt like what I was going to do was wrong, but I stole myself, this was too good a chance to pass up, so I used my fingers to feel her pussy.

"Ohh..." Kitty gently moaned at my soft touch to her private area, she wasn't the only one, I felt myself get wet from her moan, god I love my baby sis!

"This is a form of sex, using my fingers I can please you in many ways!" I told my sister as I rubbed my finger around her sexy folds.

"Mmmmm...ohhhh...big sis..." Kitty moaned, from the look of her eyes I could tell she was feeling something she never felt before, I knew she was a virgin, but I didn't think she never even touched herself before, even my gentle touching of her soft folds was giving her a new sense of pleasure.

"Here is another thing fingering can do" I said as I inserted my finger into her cute pussycat folds.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Kitty screamed in bliss as I moved my finger in a pumping motion in and out of her. "Oh sis!"

I smiled at her and licked my middle finger coating it in my saliva and inserting it into her pussy as well, my spit acting like a lube I went deeper into her pussy, making her moan loudly.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mmmmm!" Kitty's tail quivered at my touch, I could tell she was feeling something build up, something she never felt before, but to be honest, I wanted her to last, so I pulled out of her. "Huh?"

I could tell Kitty was disappointed, she wanted to release, hehe, I'm such a naughty girl. "Don't worry sis, that was only the beginning"

I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, and shoved my face into her crotch, she looked at me confused, not sure how I could pleasure her like that.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked, well I soon answered her question with my tongue licking her clit, my cat tongue caressing her sensitive spot made her gasp and moan. "Oohhhhhh...what are you...mmmmm...doing? It feels...so good..."

I couldn't help but go faster and lick the insides of her pussy, she could barely speak with all the pleasure going through her mind, and with that I used my teeth to gently nibble her sexy clit as I tongued her pussy walls.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sis!" Kitty spread her legs for me to get into her more easily and her hands grabbed the back of my head, her body begging for more as she threw her head back. "Something is coming out, I can't hold it!"

That gave me the go ahead to go faster, so I licked her faster and harder, her young newly developed pussy begging for release, and I was more then happy to give it to her, my tongue played in circles inside her as my lips kissed her pussy lips, I felt like I should be touching myself while doing this, but I was too fixed on giving Kitty her first orgasm.

"SIS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty screamed as her love juices sprayed me in the face. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...oh god...I'm sorry sis, I got it all over your face..."

I licked some of her cum and tasted it, my taste buds loved her juices, it was salty, yet sweet, the perfect mix of flavors into her amazing cum. "Delicious sis, and don't you worry, the tub is right there!"

"Thanks sis, I learned a lot about sex!" Kitty said with a smile and stood up.

However, I wasn't done...teaching as it were. "Not so fast baby sis"

"Huh? What else is there?" Kitty asked confused.

"Well that was only what people call "giving head" there is a lot more you don't know, but don't worry, I'll teach you everything, even how to sleep with a man" I stood up and smiled at her.

"Right now?" Kitty asked me. "But I thought once we reach...orgasm, that was the end, wasn't it?"

"Nope, you need to stop reading those sex advice books, I'm the only sex expert you need now, and I'm going to show you how sex works until your as skilled as me!" I said with pride in my tone, that's right, I take pride in my sexology, I studied and experienced a lot of sex, so I knew a lot by the time I was eighteen.

"Okay sis, you know best" Kitty said as she sat back down.

"That's right sis, I do" I licked my lips, her taste was still in my mouth, and now I wasn't about to let that stop, so I grabbed her kissed her neck, I felt her move a bit, but she did a low purr, if there was anything about my sister I knew, it was her weak spots, and the right side of the back of her neck just above her back was a tiny spot, and if kissed right she purred like a motor, I licked her neck and kissed her spot and her low purr turned into a loud moaning motor purr.

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Kitty stuck her tongue out as I kissed her neck and fingered her again, this brought her to her knees and I cupped her small breast in my hand and massaged it. "Mmmmm!"

I felt so hot now, I needed to get off myself, but that had to wait, as Kitty's sex ed teacher I needed to control myself, I moved my free hand to her sexy butt and massaged her down there. "Mmmmm!"

"Si-sis!" Kitty said in between moans, I felt the need to rub my pussy against hers get stronger, I needed to get off, now! "I can't take it, it's so good! Purrrrrrrrr!"

I held myself back as best I could as I played with my sister, but my urges only got stronger and stronger, Kitty's sexy butt was right in front of me, her tail on my chest, then I remembered something great in my room so I let her go and stood up.

"Huh?" Kitty looked at me confused again.

"Come on, let's go to my room, I got a lot more playthings there!" I said with a smile and she smiled back at me and I did my best to hide my wetness.

Kitty grabbed her clothes and I took a towel and cleaned off as we left the bathroom, I could always shower again later. "What playthings do you have?"

I thought about her question and grinned. "A lot, hehe, you'll see"

We walked to my room and I opened it for Kitty, and looked around so none of my other sisters saw us and closed the door behind me after I stepped in.

However, I didn't see my sister Julia notice us and grinned. "Big sis is being naughty again"

I laid Kitty down and took out a sex tool box full of my favorite toys. "Ready?"

"What are those for?" Kitty asked as she rolled to her side to get a better view.

"Well sis, these are what people call toys" I explained. "It's another way people have sex, mainly if their the same gender"

Kitty watched me pull out a strap on and her eyes went big. "Wow! What's big"

"This is one of the funnier toys, a strap on, it's a fake male penis that straps on to one of the lovers, here I'll show you" I said as showed her the toy and put it on myself.

Kitty gulped, she was nervous, it was so cute. "Sis? Are you going to use that...in my pussy?"

I looked at her and thought about it, it was so tempting, my mouth watered and my pussy felt hot just at the idea of it, me taking my own sister's virginity, who had to know? It was only us, it could be our secret, something only we shared. "Only if you want sis, ether that or your sexy bottom"

"I..." Kitty blushed she wasn't ready for anal sex, at least not until she learned a bit more of sex. "I want it sis.."

I smile at Kitty, she wanted me that much? She really did want to learn all about sex, so I would give her, her wish. "Okay sis, your big sister will be as gentle as possible okay?"

"Okay sis.." Kitty laid back and I climbed up on top of her, she smiled at me and I went down and touched her lips with my own, kissing my baby sister's lips...I was in sinful heaven, incest was so wrong, but it felt so right with my sister under me, kissing me back.

A figure was watching us through the keyhole of the door, Julia who was around the same age as Kitty was watching us, she pulled out her hair pin and started to use it to pick the lock to my room.

I kissed my little sister deeper as I got into position, ready to take her flower, and I slowly began to push the strap on into her, I broke the kiss and whispered into her ear. "I'll be as gentle as I can..."

Kitty nodded and braced herself by wrapping her arms around me, she was unsure of what to do, and she was shaking, scared of the coming pain.

I pushed in a bit more, she was tighter then I thought, but I kept pushing into her slowly, until I felt her virgin flower. "Here I go..."

I thrusts deep into her, hearing a pop, her felt her blood flow out of her pussy, and Kitty screamed in pain as her claws came out and stabbed my back. "Ow!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kitty screamed as she held back tears, she never felt something this painful before. "It hurts sis!"

"Shhhhh, I know it does Kitty, I know it does, but I'm here for you, just relax and let the pleasure take over the pain" I said as I started to gently thrust inside her bloody pussy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Stop, sis it hurts so much!" Kitty begged me to stop, she was in so much pain she couldn't think straight. "Please! Pull out!"

"Shhhhhhhh, it's okay sis, it will be over soon" I kept thrusting into her a bit faster and pleasure started to raise inside her, instead of pain, I could tell because she started to get that look of pleasure on her face. "There you go, relax, and I'll do the work"

"Ow...oh...okay sis..." Kitty dug her claws into my back as I thrust more, the pleasure felt so good, I was inside my own sibling, and as I pumped inside her I the pleasure hit me as well, thanks to the strap on.

"Oh sis!" I kept thrusting into her pussy ignoring the blood, I went deeper and felt her tail quiver under me. "Ahhhhhhh, so good!"

"Amy! Ahhhhhhhh!" Kitty screamed my name finally over the pain, she felt the pleasure increasing. "Oh god, yes!"

I moaned as I picked up the pace, her tight deflowered walls crushing the dildo. "Oh Kitty!"

Kitty threw her head back in ecstasy as I went harder on her fresh pussy, I could feel my orgasm start to raise throughout my body as I increased the speed of my hips, Kitty could feel the strap on kissing her womb as I kept going. "Sis! I feel it, I feel another orgasm coming!"

"Good! I want you to cum!" I said as I pumped into her sexy pussy, her pussy was so new to orgasms that she started to pre-cum with each thrust, and I was now going at a good pace.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kitty moaned and screamed out her pleasure her pussy folds tightening up and swallowing my strap on completely. "CUMMING!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hit the edge of my orgasm as Kitty reached her's, her hot fluid shot out of her and all over the strap on, I came hard on her pussy and the strap on as well. "Oh god..."

I breathed heavily and laid down next to her after I pulled out. "That..was...incredible.."

Kitty let out a sigh as she relaxed. "Oh sis...sex is amazing"

"It sure is baby sis" I ruffled up her hair. "So do you now know more about sex?"

"I learned a lot sis, the other girls in school will be so jealous!" Kitty said happily.

"Good for you little sis" I hugged her and smelled her hair, I loved her scent, her body, I wish I could keep doing this with her.

But then the door opened and Julia one of my many little sisters walked in. "Well, well, well, big sis has been busy huh?"

"Julia!?" I covered myself as best I could. "What are you doing in here!?"

"Hey sis!" Kitty said, not knowing the trouble we were in. "Amy was teaching me about sex!"

"I'm sure she was Kitty, but you know? Incest is wrong" Julia told Kitty.

"Please Julia, don't tell anyone, I can't help myself!" I begged her.

"Well mom will find out you know, even if I don't tell her" Julia said. "I don't care if you have a condition Amy, you can't go and make an excuse like teaching her sex just to please yourself"

I hung my head, she was right, I was using Kitty to have sex with, I can't help myself, I need sex and I used my baby sis to get it...I feel like a prick.. "I'm sorry I-"

"Without even inviting me" Julia finished.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Heck yeah, I want in on this, sex with my little sister and my older sister, I hope you have more energy Kitty, because I'm horny!" Julia said as she took off her clothes and jumped on the bed.

"Oh boy, sex with Julia sis!" Kitty said as she took my box and looked through it looking for more toys.

"Oh wow.." I said to myself. "This is going to be interesting"

Julia took another pin out of her hair and her hair went down around her, she had the longest hair of all of us girls, but she always had her hair up, she looked at me and got on top of me, now naked.

"You ready big sis?" Julia asked me, I looked at her body and drooled a little, only managing a nod, her body was more developed then Kitty's, but only by a few years.

Julia giggled and lowered herself on the strap on that was covered in Kitty's juices, and smiled at me, my mind was blank, with Kitty I was the one who coaxed her into sex so I was able to take her, but with Julia she took over and I heard a loud pop as she lowered herself down all the way. "AHHHHHHH!"

"SIS!" Julia cried out as she started to pump herself down my fake shaft, I had taken another one of my sister's virginity's, I couldn't help but have a love stuck look on my face, two of my seven sisters were satisfying my needs, when Julia said I had a condition she wasn't lying, I love sex, being a nympho I needed sex.

"Oh Julia!" I arched my back at the pleasure and Kitty watched us in fascination, her eyes were big as she studied how this style of sex worked. "More!"

Julia grinned as she wrapped her tail around my waist still pumping on top of me, I saw her pussy bleeding, but Julia was holding herself quite well after I deflowered her, she was just as tight, but her pussy was smaller as I was touching her womb without even going as deep as I did with Kitty. "Enjoying this sis!?"

"YES! I LOVE IT!" I screamed out as the pleasure flowed into my very being, I lost all train of thought, the only thing in my mind was how good my sisters made me feel, I stuck my tongue out in pure ecstasy as Julia went faster on my strap on, she knew how to really pleasure others.

"GOOD! SO DO I!" Julia saw Kitty get closer to watch and moved herself just enough for her to watch it all, and that was making me feel hotter.

"Wow, this is so amazing, who knew that two girls could go at it like this?!" Kitty said as she watched.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! YES!" Julia rode my strap on faster and I was in total bliss, just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Kitty then moved herself on top of me to get a better look close up and her dripping pussy went into my face.

"Wow Julia, your so good at sex!" Kitty said.

"Thanks sis, Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I'll get you next!" Julia said as she moaned in a mix between pain and pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pure pleasure as my sister went harder and faster on the strap on, giving me large amount of pleasure. "I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"ME TOO!" Julia said as she went even faster, she then stopped pumping as her orgasm hit and sprayed her love juices on the strap on and my crotch, she felt so warm, that it brought me to my orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I came hard letting out a good amount of my cum, and with Kitty's pussy in my face, I felt truly in heaven, I couldn't do anymore, even though it was only my second orgasm.

"Wow..." Julia sighed in sweet relief as she got off and laid down next to me. "That was amazing..."

"Yeah..." I said in between breaths.

Kitty spun herself around and hugged my arm as she laid down. "This was a good day!"

"Yeah it was, say Kitty, you want to do a sixty-nine later?" Julia said with a smile.

"Sure!" Kitty giggled.

"Oh don't worry sisters, we'll have a lot more sex, we have at least a couple weeks before mom gets back, and I plan on teaching you girls all the moves!" I said with a grin, I didn't think it was possible, but here I am, with two of my sisters, willingly giving me sex, I could tell that this was going to be the best few weeks of my life, my most sinful dream come true.

I nuzzled my sisters and purred a little. "I love you sisters!"

"We love you too sis!" Kitty wrapped her arms around my arm.

"Yeah!" Julia did the same to my other arm.

"Aww, you girls are so cute" I pulled up the covers and put them around us. "Now let's get some sleep, tomorrow I'm going to teach all my sisters, well who's old enough anyway all about sex"

"Oh fun!" Julia said as she cuddled me.

"Sounds like a plan sis, can you teach me how to use my mouth next?" Kitty asked as she cuddled me as well.

"Sure sis, anything for my baby sisters" I turned off the lights and we all fell asleep for the night.

And thus my three weeks of fun and pleasure started, gosh I hope I'm not dreaming, this is all too good to be true, but I wasn't going to pass up a chance to have sex with my sisters, I had a feeling things are only going to get better.

**THE END.**

**Incest cat girls, this story wasn't so dark, it was more mild then anything, I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
